


Correspondence

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda takes a frying pan-shaped cluebus and hits Spock over the head with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old story I dug out of my harddrive. I appologise in advance for any abuse of clichés. ::blushes:: Also, the wonderful K’Chaps did hir best to keep me from making too many mistakes. I’m a hard learner. Anything icky left is my fault.

From: Spock of Enterprise  
To: Amanda of Vulcan  
Date: 10311.9

Mother,

Given the time constraints, please arrange for a replacement bride to meet me at the Place of Gathering at stardate 10360.3

I shall be requesting leave in order to fulfil the requirements.

Long life and prosperity to you, my mother,

Spock

|||@|||

From: Amanda of Vulcan  
To: Spock of Enterprise  
Date: 10315.7

My son,

What are you talking about? Why would you need a new wife? Don't you have a t'hy'la already?

And do write more often. You won't wear out the computer by occasionally sending your old mother a note.

Amanda

|||@|||

From: Spock of Enterprise  
To: Amanda of Vulcan  
Date: 10319.5

Mother,

It is impossible to wear out a computer by sending messages. However, I shall endeavor to contact you more frequently.

As to your objections to my second bonding, I fail to see your reasoning. My t'hy'la is my captain, and my friend. Nothing more.

And you are many things, my mother, but not old.

Spock

|||@|||

From: Amanda of Vulcan  
To: Spock of Enterprise  
Date: 10322.1

Spock,

Are you blind? The man worships the ground you walk on. He's convinced the twin suns of Vulcan rise in your eyes! Jim Kirk is a lot more than just a 'friend'!

Get your act together, son, before it's too late.

Amanda

|||@|||

From: Spock of Enterprise  
To: Amanda of Vulcan  
Date: 10334.4

Mother,

Please refrain from such overt emotionality. It is unbecoming to the wife of a Vulcan.

Jim is blatantly heterosexual and would not welcome any overture on my part. I value what I have too much to jeopardize it by desiring the unattainable. This is not the Vulcan way.

Please, just arrange for a willing wife to meet me at the appointed time.

Spock

|||@|||

From: Amanda of Vulcan  
To: Spock of Enterprise  
Date: 10337.9

Spock,

Get it through your thick Vulcan skull. The man isn't hetero-sexual, he's Spock-sexual and he's not likely to alter his orientation any time soon.

Use that vaunted logic of yours for once. Jim has made every possible effort to draw you close, even going as far as to refuse any form of promotion in order to stick with you on your second five year mission. Do you have any idea how unusual that is for a career hound like Kirk?

Think, Spock! He was even willing to sacrifice his very life, just so you could be wed and survive. Didn't you see the pain in his eyes when he saw your wife in the flesh for the first time?

Please, Spock, listen to your mother.

Amanda

|||@|||

From: Spock of Enterprise  
To: Amanda of Vulcan  
Date: 10341.2

Mother,

There is a logical explanation for Jim's return to the Enterprise. He is still very young in comparison to the admiralty. Even if the age-discrepancy would not cause envy among the humans, Jim's love for adventure and exploration would never be satisfied by an office-bound employment.

As for the time of my first wedding, I would prefer not to speak of it, but if you must know, Jim came to stand beside me as my friend. He was not aware of the deadly repercussions of his offer until it was too late. As to any discomfort you may have noticed, it was probably due to the thinner air and hotter climate, not a perceived emotional involvement.

Please, Mother. Time grows short. Arrange for a wife.

Spock.

|||@|||

From: Amanda of Vulcan  
To: Spock of Enterprise  
Date: 10343.8

Spock,

For the last and final time: NO!

Once I forced you into a loveless marriage, I will not do so again. Especially not when you have someone waiting for you who will cherish you until the end of time.

Jim could be twenty years older and working a 9 to 5 job, as long as you'd be part of his life, he'd be happy.

And Spock, he DID know what the challenge meant. He entered into it with his eyes wide open, willing to die so you could live.

No, my son, I will never condone a marriage to any that isn't James T. Kirk. And in case you're wondering, Sarek will back me in this. He has seen the same signs I have and considers the man a most logical choice.

If you insist on going against me, you can find your own wife.

Amanda

|||@|||

From: Amanda of Vulcan  
To: James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise  
Date: 10343.8

Captain,

I would like to inform you that my son intends to marry again on stardate 10360.3. Neither his father nor I condone this decision, but I do not wish my son to stand completely alone. Please be there for him, Captain, because I believe he may be making the biggest mistake of his life.

Sincerely,

Amanda

|||@||||||@||||||@|||

"Spock? May I come in?"

"Certainly Captain. How may I be of service?"

"I just received a message." pause. "From your mother." pause. "Informing me of your intention to marry again."

There was a long pause. Spock's ears took a green tint. "That is correct, Captain. However, since I have sufficient leave accumulated, I do not see how this would pose a problem."

Jim's temper was being visibly held in check. "You don't, do you? How about maybe telling your FRIEND that you're getting married? Inviting him? God, Spock, how cold can you be?"

Spock cast his eyes down in embarrassment. "I did not believe you would wish to attend my second wedding, seeing how... ill-fated the first one was. Aside from which, I have observed an uncharacteristic… reluctance in you to bring up the subject of marriage."

"Spock," Jim heaved a big sigh. "look, I won't lie to you, the thought of you marrying some woman isn't that... comforting. But I understand the necessity, my friend. And I'd like to be there for you, even if..."

Spock looked up. "Even if what, Jim?"

Their eyes locked. "Even if you don't want me to be there for you all the way, Spock. You must know that by now.”

Spock visibly swallowed. "All the way, Jim? You do not know what you are offering."

Jim stepped closer into the Vulcan’s personal space, until finally they were breathing the same air. His voice was pitched to an intimate whisper. "I know exactly what I'm offering, Spock. I just never thought it would be accepted. Would it?"

Never did a small half-smile look so promising on a half-Vulcan face.

|||@||||||@||||||@|||

From: Jim and Spock of Enterprise  
To: The House of Sarek  
Date: 10345.2

We respectfully request the presence of the clan of Sarek during our double bonding ceremony. The telepathic bonding shall occur on stardate 10360.3 at the Place of Gathering, followed by a Terran wedding ceremony at the Kirk Farm in Iowa on stardate 10361.8.

All are welcome.

Jim and Spock

PS: Thank you, Mother. I owe you... my life.

|||@||||||@||||||@|||

The End


End file.
